


Sure Thing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sure Thing

**Title:** Sure Thing  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Red  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sure Thing

~

“Red roses?” Draco inhaled their fragrance, then froze. “What’s wrong?”

“So suspicious,” Harry said. “Why must anything be wrong?”

Draco looked unconvinced. “Did you free the house-elves?” His eyes widened. “Oh God, you didn't redecorate the flat again, did you?”

“No,” Harry sighed. “Must you keep mentioning that?”

“Purple walls and red carpet?” Draco smirked. “Of course I must.”

“Prat.” Harry shook his head. “I haven't done anything. Red roses are supposed to be romantic.”

Draco smiled, got to his feet, and circled his desk. “That they are. They also get you laid.”

Harry grinned. “I was counting on that.”

~


End file.
